


The Open Road

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ziggy takes you on a road trip.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Open Road

Ziggy had always been a bit of a wild card and more than spontaneous, so if should not have been a surprise when he burst into your room at half past four in the morning, waking you up with begs for you to join him on a little trip; you agreed, although regretted giving him a spare key to your house, and quickly got ready before joining him in the car.

The streets were bleak and eerie, headlights casting yellow shadows on the black road as he drove, full of energy whilst you were dozing off in the passenger seat; you loved spending time with Ziggy, but at the same time, you could curse how energetic and wild he was sometimes... although, you had to admit, it was rather endearing. When he stopped at the local petrol station, he got a few cans of iced coffee and energy drinks, and when you cracked the first coffee open, nearly moaning at the sensation of knowing that caffeine was finally entering your system, you felt a little more awake.

"Where we goin', Zig?"

Ziggy shrugged, pulling out onto the desolate road. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere," you smiled, laying your hand on his on the shift stick. "As long as I'm with you and you never wake me up at half four in the morning again."

He chuckled, leaning over and quickly kissing you. "Hook your phone up - the AUX chord is somewhere."

You fumbled around for the wire before plugging it into your phone and into the car's stereo; you put on one song that you had yet to get out of your mind - 'That's Your Role' by MÉLOVIN; quietly singing along, you gripped Ziggy's hand when he offered it.

"Y'know, I love you," you said quietly as you leaned forward and turned up the stereo a little more.

He turned to you with a smile, squeezing your hand a little. "I love you, too... how does San Francisco sound?"

You gave him a curious look. "Bit far, ain't it?"

He shook his head. "Not when I'm with you... that's all I want, at the moment - you, and the open road."


End file.
